Usage of wireless mobile communication devices (mobile devices), such as cellular telephones, is ever increasing due to their portability and connectivity. At the same time, mobile devices are growing in sophistication, supporting many useful applications that can run simultaneously, becoming multipurpose productivity tools. As the number and complexity of applications available for mobile devices increase, they require more sophisticated user interface support. However, many of the currently available mobile devices have poorly implemented user interfaces and fail to properly support the use and management of multiple open applications.